


This is  girl talk so please leave

by shut_up_melchior



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Assume all dialogue is signed because they’re deaf, Hanschen is a pining fool, M/M, Melitta and Thea are Hanschen’s sisters, Modern AU, also a lot of milk puns, it’s like canon but no one dies and it’s modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shut_up_melchior/pseuds/shut_up_melchior
Summary: After months of watching their little brother, being mopey and lovesick, Melitta and Thea Rilow strike up a plan to get Ernst Robel and Hanschen Rilow together.





	This is  girl talk so please leave

“This is girl talk, so leave.”

After years of giggles behind closed doors and soft, tender gazes, Melitta and Thea Rilow had enough of this pining between their brother and Ernst Robel. They had hatched the plan one afternoon while one of them overheard lovesick and gloomy music coming from their brother’s room. No doubt brought from the the death of Max Von Trench, the rejection from Bobby Maler, and the not-so-platonic feelings for his friend, Ernst. 

“I’ve had enough with him,” Melitta signed, her twin nodding from the other side of the room at her bed. “Why can’t Hanschen just access his emotions—talk through them—like a normal human being?”

“Because our brother isn’t like a normal human being.” Thea signed, smiling playfully. Thea got up and walked over to Melitta, finally taking a seat next to her twin. 

Melitta huffed. “He could at least try. It messes me up seeing him like this. So blue and gloomy. Nothing like our usual little brother. He’s becoming like that boy in his class-Moritz ‘sad, soulful sleepyhead’ Stiefel.” 

“Our usual brother is annoying and full of himself...You’re right though.” Thea signed, shrugging her shoulder. “We need to do something before Martha starts having a crush on him too. 

After moments of thoughts, Melitta’s face contorted into a smirk. Melitta begun signing her plan to her sister, Thea slowly mirroring her smirk.   
—-  
After a week of planning and a day where Hanschen decided to intrude their Twin Meeting, to which Melitta told him, “This is girl talk, so leave,” which Hanschen replied with a gesture that his Mama would’ve not found as comedic as he did, Melitta had met with Otto Lammermeir, Georg Zirschnitz, Moritz Stiefel, and Melchior Gabor, behind the school while Hanschen and Ernst went to the Robel’s for studying.   
“Here’s the deal,” Melitta signed, while speaking with sharp tone. “One of you mention to Hanschen that the Vineyard in town, if aesthetically pleasing and is quiet. Understood?”  
“Might I ask why, Rilow?” Melchior signed, his tone tired and bored.   
“Seriously, Melitta, I have to leave for piano lessons,” Georg piped in, his fingers tapping at his side. Otto and Melchior stifled a laugh, which Georg returned an elbow in the side to both ribs.   
“And I need to study for Latin.” Moritz signed, looking over his shoulders like he was on the run.   
“Fine,” Melitta sighed and continued to sign the plan to unite Hanschen and Ernst.  
“I’ll mention it,” Melchior signed quickly.   
Georg looked at him, eyebrows burrows, and signed, “I thought you hated, little Hansi?’  
“Hate is a strong word,” Melchior shrugged. “I would say, ‘strong distaste’. And whatever, I could put aside my rivalry with Hans, if it could destroy the blatant flirts and pining. Ernst is pretty pleasant, too, why shouldn’t he be happy?” Melchior smirked, “Not to even mention that statistically, people occupied with love and relationships score lower than those who are single.”   
“So it’s done? Melchi, will mention the vineyard and sell it to Hans?” Melitta proceeded, to earn nods from all of them. Melitta nodded and turned quickly, her serious leaving her shoulders and gaining an excited twitch at the corners of her smile.   
\----  
While Melitta was out, Thea was scatter hints about the vineyard over the places Hanschen would be bound to look. The mirror in Mama’s room (which Thea pinned a receipt from the vineyard on the wood), wine bottles with the label out in the study on the desk, she even stole his clutter journal and drew grapes on the margins. Thea looked back at her creations and smiled. All there was to do is wait when Hanschen comes home and decides to head to the Vineyard after school the day after.   
The waited anxiously all night in their room on Thea’s bed, Melitta sitting up at the end of the while Thea laid down on his pillow. Melitta theorized what would happen between the walls of grapes and greens and Thea nodded along, content with what she did earlier in the day. Melitta said that Hanschen would sign poetry to Ernst, like the hopeless romantic he is. Thea offered that Hanschen would do that with anyone else, not Ernst though. She rather said that Hanschen would pull something from out of the moment, from which he would coat with charisma and charm until he felt it dramatic enough but not enough to overwhelm Ernst. Ernst was a rather quiet and innocent boy, he seemed like he wouldn’t know too much about romance and that type of confession of feelings can overwhelm anyone.   
“How would you that Hanschen wouldn’t just take a sharp turn at the library and get a poem there?” Melitta signed. “Our dear little Hansi, isn’t that creative.”  
Thea shrugged, her eyes dropping. “I trust our brother will be tender and sweet to Ernst. You and I both like to poke fun, but Hanschen has big feelings and he’s aware that he needs to calm them down for them to be gentle. In his nature, Hanschen wouldn’t hurt a fly, and Ernst means more to him than a tiny insect.”  
“I suppose,” Melitta signed, accepting that her sister made a lot more sense than herself.   
“You are right about one thing, Mel,” Thea signed, closing her eyes. And with a tug of the sleeve to go on, Thea added. “You don’t need to be creative to be a head-ass.”   
\----  
The following morning, the Rilow Twins were greeted with a rather nervous Hanschen at dawn. His blonde hair tossed and his tie askew.   
“Why so antsy, Hans?” Melitta signed, glancing a mischievous look at her twin next to her. Thea hid her smile with a long gulp of milk.   
“Why might you be worried, my sweet,sweet Melitta?”Hansi signed and said, his voice sauve. He swung his book bag over his right shoulder, taking a louder than user breath before opening the door. Before he walked out the door he looked over, and when Melitta tried to offer her best smile, he signed. “As you might guess, it’s ‘boy talk’.”   
And before Thea knew it, Melitta had gripped her arm so hard that her milk was over her shirt. Thea glared at her sister, asking if she should ask Hanschen if he could pick up some more milk, since they were now out. Melitta smiled and looked over at the door. “It looked like he was in the ‘zone’, as one might refer to it.”  
“Whatever,” Thea rolled her eyes, yet couldn’t keep her smirk at bay. “He still owes me a glass of milk.”  
\----  
Hanschen walked through the door three hours later, fixing his tie and his hair. The twins were again at the kitchen table, waiting for this moment. The first thing both Melitta and Thea noticed was the silly grin on his face that cut through his rosy cheeks and glazed over color in his eyes. The type of gaze they’ve seen when in their parents eyes in the photographs taken before they were wed.   
“Are you okay, Hans, you look like you’ve gotten a fever?” Thea signed.  
“Yeah,” Hanschen shrugged. “I got scratched by a cat while walking home.” And with that Hanschen left to his room, dropping his bag on the table. Melitta peered over and saw with flutter in her heart, two grapes an inch out of the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey follow me on tumblr by @shut-up-melchior!


End file.
